


Память

by aesmadeva, fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied everyone/MC, Other, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmadeva/pseuds/aesmadeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020
Summary: Асмо помогает братьям справиться с болью. А кто поможет ему?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Память

Асмодей склоняется над беспокойно хмурящимся во сне Люцифером, поправляет сбившуюся челку и нежно целует его в лоб. И почти физически ощущает, как забирает у брата что-то очень и очень ценное, очень важное, очень нужное. Но когда Асмо отстраняется, лицо Люцифера наконец спокойно, и он даже едва заметно улыбается во сне. Асмо не может удержаться — касается кончиками пальцев этой улыбки, прежде чем выскользнуть в коридор. Ему нужно сегодня навестить всех братьев. 

Он не помнит, в который раз уже делает это. Сегодня ему не помеха ни одна дверь, ни одна защита — он пройдет, не потревожив ничего и никого, и одним нежным касанием выпьет всю любовь, что его братья испытывают к человеку, который вернется заново. В который уже раз вернется.

Асмо, по правде говоря, очень давно не видит его лица. И человека не видит тоже. Только туманный силуэт, который раз за разом пробуждает в его братьях любовь — а потом исчезает раз за разом, оставляя всю эту любовь нерастраченной. И тогда Асмо выходит на ночную прогулку.

В первый раз он хотел лишь утешить братьев. Не ему ли знать, как болезненна, как ядовита может быть любовь. В первый раз у того человека было лицо, было имя, Асмо до сих пор закрывает глаза - и это лицо, словно живое, встает перед глазами. Он мог забрать любовь и память братьев, но ничего не мог поделать со своей собственной, и это было худшим проклятием.

А потом, спустя неделю, лорд Диаволо объявил о своем намерении провести обмен студентами с человеческим миром и Небесным королевством. 

А потом Асмодей увидел — впервые — туманный незнакомый силуэт и Маммона рядом с ним, и это все было ужасно похоже на дурной сон. Все повторялось. Раз за разом, всегда повторялось, иногда менялись слова, иногда кому-то доставалось больше любви, чем обычно, а кому-то меньше — но итог всегда был один: туманный силуэт исчезал, и Асмодей забирал у братьев их любовь — чтобы через неделю все началось снова. 

Асмо привык. Асмо даже научился наслаждаться этим, разбирать тонкие оттенки чужих чувств и нежные воспоминания, окрашенные эмоциями.

Он отгоняет размышления, садится на кровать Сатаны — к нему Асмо всегда приходит последним. Ему иногда кажется, что Сатана тоже что-то помнит, но даже если и так — Сатана не торопится этим делиться. Асмо и сам не делится, так что он, пожалуй что, Сатану понимает. У Сатаны любовь жаркая, ядовитая, болезненно-привязчивая, оставляющая на языке дурное послевкусие — у него эта любовь раньше всего перерастает в яд осознания. 

Асмо гладит брата по щеке и вытягивается рядом, обнимая его. Утром Сатана снова будет ругаться и кричать, требуя оставить его в покое и не пробираться к нему в постель, но это будет утром. Он снова будет в порядке, их язвительный брат, а через неделю придет человек, который снова сумеет разбудить в его братьях любовь, искреннюю, живую, настоящую.

А Асмодей снова будет смотреть на туманный силуэт и искать, искать хотя бы проблеск знакомых черт, зная, что никогда их не найдет. Отстраняться, молчать, сводить к минимуму свое участие во всем этом, чтобы не растравливать свою так и не зажившую рану. 

Ведь со своей собственной любовью он так и не смог ничего сделать.


End file.
